Blood Night
by Babydollkayla
Summary: Basically vampire knight my version. With new characters, new events, and surprising twists and turns! KanamexYuuki, ZeroxOC... not sure how OOC they will be.This is Blood Moon. please dont review nastily..
1. Chapter 1

Rated T for safety.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight/ Vampire Knight Guilty or some events in the plot. (Some are from the original VK) So just a recap, I am not, or will ever be Matsuri Hino. Sucks for me. And I do not own some of these events, but I have in fact modified them.  Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Yuuki waited at the gate pushing back the girls screaming for the unmistakably beautiful, and not to mention vampire, Night Class.

"Idol-senpai!" Some yelled.

While others screamed "Wild-senpai!"

It all gave Yuuki a headache. Yuuki glanced at the other 'guardian' Zero Kiryuu. Who was doing what he did best. He was glaring at any girl who took one step past him, the typical Zero attitude. The screaming got louder as the old gates creaked open. The unnaturally handsome Kaname Kuran passed Yuuki and smiled.

"Don't work too hard on our account." He said happily.

"Kaname-senpai! Of course not!" Yuuki laughed nervously, kicking herself on the inside for being unable to say anything more.

"Kiryuu-kun, you have failed to prove that you can do something other than glare" Kaname sighed as he led the Night Class towards the school.

"Hello, Yuuki! Kiryuu-kun." Ayane Kuran, Senri Shiki's pureblood half-sister, said politely offering me a kind smile.

"Hello Ayane-sama!" I called after her as she continued towards the school, sticking to her younger brother's side protectively.

When all the Day Classers had returned to their dorms Zero and Yuuki reported to the school grounds to patrol.

"Yuuki, nice to see you again." Ayane greeted, jumping down from her position in a tree above Yuuki and Zero. Her dark reddish brown hair blew in the wind and her eyes sparkled like light sapphires.

"Just finishing up patrols!" Yuuki smiled her brown eyes glittering.

"Oh, well that's good. It's getting late, isn't it Kiryuu-kun? Shouldn't little boys like you be in bed?" Ayane glared daggers at Zero as he pulled out his Bloody Rose, the gun he uses to do real damage to vampires, cocked it and pointed it at the beautiful vampire that stood in front of them. Yuuki gasped and tried to push Zero's hand back.

"I wouldn't be pointing that at me." Ayane hissed and looked up into the trees. "Seiren, stand down." Ayane murmured as she spotted the ever-so agile Seiren in the trees, readying herself for attack.

Zero slowly lowered his cocked gun and sighed.

"Have a good evening Yuuki… Zero, quite frankly I hope your evening is terrible. Goodbye" Ayane said happily, turned on her heel, and left the two guardians confused.

That's the end of the first chapter! Any criticism is welcome, just try not to be too mean, my first _published_ story. Any comments are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Vampire Knight.. sigh. But I do own a computer, from which I am writing this!**

Chapter 2

"I hate those vampires." Zero mumbled something inaudible and walked off into the night.

"Zero!" I called after him with no use.

I kept patrolling until the moon started to sink under the horizon. Back in my dorm I slept dreamlessly, and prepared myself for another boring day at Cross Academy.

"Yuuki, wake up!" Yori shook my shoulder.

"Yori, what time is it?" I asked getting out

"Almost class time." Yori sighed gazing at me with watchful eyes.

"Alright, I'll get ready." I sighed staggering to my feet.

"Did you stay out late again patrolling?" Yori asked with a kind undertone to her voice.

"Yeah, but I'm fine Yori, really!" I smiled, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Okay, Yuuki. I wish you would take better care of yourself." Yori sighed tying the bow on her uniform with care.

"I'll try, Yori. I really will!" I giggled happily and started getting dressed for school.

I got dressed slowly. Taking extra care to straighten out my uniform, smoothing out any wrinkles, and placing my Artemis staff under my skirt carefully. Finally I was at my class in the seat next to my best friend, and roommate, Yori.

The classes were filled with the excited chatter of girls preparing for the upcoming Valentine's Day.

"I can't wait 'till I can give this to Idol!" One girl chirped showing the surrounding girls her small gift for Aido.

"Oh my! That looks lovely!" The girls around her gushed.

"Yuuki?" Yori asked grabbing hold of my attention.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? You've been losing your attention lately." Yori squeezed my hand.

"I'm fine, Yori! It's all okay! Just stressed. It's almost Valentine's Day!" I beamed hiding how tired I was.

"Okay… Class is over now… I'll see you later, Yuuki." Yori looked over me worriedly.

"Okay! I'll see you!" I smiled cheerily and started walking towards the gates of the Night Class's dorm.

The screaming commenced as the utterly gorgeous Night Class started their walk to the class.

"Hi, Yuuki!" Ayane giggled hugging me tightly.

"Oh, hi Ayane!" I returned her hug hesitantly.

"So where's Kiryuu-kun? Isn't he normally protecting you from the scary Night Class?" Ayane giggled searching around for Zero.

"That's right, I am." Zero growled from behind me pulling me behind him in one swift movement.

"Oh, well have fun with that, but I don't think Yuuki needs protecting." Ayane rolled her sapphire eyes.

"Oh no. I think you do." Zero countered glaring at her.

"Your pitiful little glare doesn't scare me, Kiryuu-kun."Ayane stared at him with an empty glare.

"Neither does yours." Zero sighed not taking his eyes away from Ayane's face.

"'Yane come on we're gonna be late!" Shiki called lazily, not using Ayane's full name.

"Coming." Ayane answered. " Later, Yuuki! Zero." Ayane called, for the first time using Zero's first name.

I was going on my usual patrol's when I found two girls wandering around the campus carrying a camera.

"What are you guys doing?!" I demanded.

"We were going to take a little picture of the Night Class! Ouch!" One of them squealed as she was scampering toward me.

"What happened!" I asked worriedly.

" I think I twisted my ankle!" She replied cradling her ankle in her hand.

"Oh no! Blood is really bad!" I started before I heard crunching on the leaves and twigs.

"Yes it is." Aido chuckled emerging from the thicket of trees.

End of Chapter two! I hope you liked it! Now click the little review button and you will get another chapter!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ok I've gotten a lot of nasty comments about so called **_**stealing**_** Blackened Wing's (I think, only got that name from a rude commenter and I have absolutely NO idea of who that is or what the story is about.) story title. I didn't, I've had my story named that since I wrote it. I had no intentions of 'stealing' the name of the story. I really didn't. But people are so freaking rude and disrespectful, they don't get their heads around the idea of maybe I had already named this story and I didn't know that someone else had a fanfic named that. So the rude comments need to stop now. If they don't I'm stopping the series. And I'm not Matsuri Hino. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

I found Aido staring hungrily at the girl who sat passed out in her friend's arms.

"Hey… you guys need to get back to class." I said, holding my arms out blocking Aido's only path to the girls.

"And are you going to stop me, Cross-chan?" Aido mumbled grabbing my wrist and pulling it to his mouth.

"Aido!" Kain- who I now noticed was next to him- said raising his tan hand up to his forehead, obviously frustrated.

"Hey, she said get back to class!" Zero growled firing his Bloody Rose.

"Zero!" I shrieked, cringing back in fear.

"Kiryuu-kun! You could 'ave killed me!" Aido fumed balling his hands in fists.

"Leave now." Zero commanded turning his head to the side away from the vampires.

"Seiren, erase the kid's memories." A girl walking up to us ordered.

"Yes, Ayane-sama." Seiren jumped out of the trees and erased the two- now passed out- girls.

"Aido, Kain, get back to class now." Ayane ordered shaking her head tiredly.

"Yes, Ayane-sama." They said and walked away obediently.

"Sorry about them. Aido isn't good at listening to orders." Ayane hid her face in her hands.

"It's okay, Ayane-sama!" I giggled giving Ayane a feeble smile.

"Well we better get these girls back to the dorms." Ayane said hoisting up one of the girls into her arms.

"Bye, Ayane-sama." I mumbled clasping my hands together.

"You two should get to bed. We'll finish up your rounds for tonight. You'll have a tough day tomorrow. Valentine's Day." Ayane stated shifting her weight as to balance the girl's thin body.

"Thanks, Kuran." Zero grumbled and pulled me away.

I stood next to Zero in Headmaster's office. I presented them with my Valentine's Day present for them, the coupon book.

"Oh yes, another Yuuki Coupon Book." Headmaster grimaced, as he faked a smile.

"I'm sorry." I faked a smile.

"Well I'm going to bed I guess." Zero said shrugging.

"What's wrong with him?" Headmaster asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I don't know." I said worriedly.

I rushed to finish them.

I stirred the brown mixture that was bubbling in the pot.

"Hopefully these chocolates will be okay." I said out loud- mostly to myself.

I poured the chocolate mixture into the ball-shaped molds.

As I waited for the chocolate to set, I thought about Zero, and if he was okay.

I knocked on the bathroom door, in which Zero was sitting.

"Zero? Open up. I'm worried about you... I have something for you." I said biting my lip, holding a handmade chocolate in a box behind my back.

The door opened and I saw Zero slumped in a corner.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing… What do you want?" Zero demanded.

"Here have this." I said pushing the chocolate into his mouth.

He remained silent.

"Is it okay?" I asked staring at him holding back tears and forcing a small smile.

"Yes.. It is." He answered ruffling my hair. "You should go to bed now, Yuuki."

"Okay. Good night, Zero." I stuttered getting up from the ground and leaving Zero in his little corner.

End of Chapter 3! Now if you want.. Click the little review button and tell me your thoughts about the STORY not the title. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hi, I'm still not Matsuri Hino : ( but I am Iris… Sucks for me really does… but anyway I don't own VK. And I'm continuing for the time being… Oh and… Soon I'm gonna be doing a chapter from… Ayane's POV!!!**

Valentine's Day… Probably one of the most chaotic days of the year. Screaming girls, the annoyed-beyond-belief Zero, and facing my fear of giving Kaname-sempai a little box of chocolate that I had bought prior to the event, due to my terrible cooking, and the fact that I gave Zero the only _edible_ piece of chocolate.

"I think it would be better if we just banned it." Zero mumbled to the Chairman the evening before the event.

"Well Kiryuu-kun, do you want to start a riot?" The chairman giggled. "It's just one day. Let those girls and Night Class students have their fun!"

"I still don't think it's a good idea." Zero said glaring at the ground.

"Kiryuu-kun, you're such a grouch!"Chairman pouted crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm leaving, you can deal with him, and he's your 'daddy' after all." Zero rolled his eyes and left.

"Zero!" I cried after him reaching out and nearly catching his shirt.

"You should go to bed Yuuki! Leave the grouch to be and get some sleep before the big day tomorrow!"

"Alright…" I replied toying with the small wrapped box that was hidden in my enclosed hand.

"Good night my precious Yuuki!" The chairman beamed, pulling me into a uncomfortable, and not to mention bone-crushing hug.

"Good night, Chairman." I replied edging away towards the door.

"Daddy!! It's Dadddyyyyy!" he sobbed, watching me walk out.

I tossed and turned that night. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Where girls push and shove to give gifts and exchange feelings. I would watch, holding back the girls, and Zero, well Zero will be Zero. He'll despise the event and whine afterwards.

"Okay! Everybody!! Morning Classes are starting! Get to class! You'll all give your feelings and gifts _after_ classes!" I yelled from my spot on the brick wall that separated the Night Classes 'Moon Dormitory' from the pathway to the facilities.

"I have to give this _now!"_ A girl named Shindou exclaimed as she attempted to climb up the wall.

"Hey! Get off of there! You might fall!" I exclaimed in a warning tone.

"I'll be-woah!" Shindou screamed as she toppled off the wall, and into.. Zero's arms?

"Why didn't you listen? Wait until _after _the freaking classes." Zero growled as he dropped Shindou and stomped off.

"Wow." Some people gaped after Zero's angry departure. And others asked how Shindou was.

_Zero sure has been acting weird lately… I wonder what's wrong._ I thought before yelling. "Get back to class! NOW!"

I shooed the Day Classers back to the facilities, and before long, the classes for the day were over. And now it was time for the exchanging of feelings and gifts… Oh no this'll be terrible.

"OKAY!! So this'll be how it goes! You Night Class students will go to your designated gates and accept any gifts and feelings! Girls please don't push or shove! Have fun!" I told them excitedly.

I watched them walk to their gates. I fiddled with Kaname's present in my hand.

"Yuuki! How are you?!" I heard Ayane say, beaming at me.

"Oh! Hello, Ayane-sama!" I greeted cheerily.

"Are you enjoying Valentine's Day?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah!" I faked a smile for her.

"Well give this to Zero will you?" She handed me a silver wrapped box with the name Zero written in elegant script on it.

"Oh, yeah. Sure!" I replied accepting the box.

"'Yane! Come on! Let's go." Shiki yelled after his half sister.

"Bye, Yuuki!" Ayane said smiling at me.

"Bye, Ayane-sama." I said, bewildered by the fact that she got a Valentine's Day gift for Zero.

End of Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed… Wow I got this one out quick…. Sorry that it's short.


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight… But I do own Ayane….. haha.. That sounded weird right? But I do. I created her. This is part 2 of Chapter 4.**

I stared dumbfounded at the silver box in my hands. _Zero? Did she say _Zero_? You've got to be kidding me. Don't they hate each other?_ I wondered, sighing at their complicated relationship.

"Zero! This is for you!" I said when we got out of the way of the screaming girls.

"What? Who is it from?" He asked in disgust.

"Ayane-sama." I answered urging the silver box toward him.

"Thanks. I'll talk to her about it later." He said accepting the gift and walking away.

"Okay, then. Bye Zero!" I yelled after him.

I slumped down by a tree during my patrols. _What did Zero mean by "I'll talk to her about it later''? _I thought, straining to wrap my head around his strange words.

_Meanwhile….. (A/N This is in Zero's POV!!!! Don't worry Ayane's POV will be soon)_

I stood on the balcony by the facilities trying to understand why _she_ of all people would give me a gift on Valentine's Day. She despises me… But in truth I don't know what I feel about her I don't understand.

I paced around, frustrated. My thoughts were running around, making it hard to focus.

"What's wrong, Zero?" I heard Ayane say from behind me.

"Huh! What are you doing?" I asked, my heart thumping loudly in my ears.

"Oh I was just walking around… you look angry… but not that it's out of the ordinary for you to be angry or frustrated…" Ayane pondered the thought, and stared into my eyes.

I just growled at her, keeping my distance.

"You still didn't answer my question, Zero. What's wrong?" Ayane asked, but not rudely ,like I thought she would, but with a genuine ring of caring.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I lied looking down at the ground.

"I really don't like it when you lie to me…" Ayane stated cupping her hands around my face, raising it until she could look into my eyes.

"Please, Zero… Tell me what's wrong." Ayane said moving her hands as quickly as she had placed them there.

"Why?" When I said that, she just stared at me with those vacant, mystic, beautiful, cerulean eyes. "Why did you give me this?" I asked holding the small box in my cupped hands.

"Why not?" She answered, searching my grim face. "Zero, do you not want it? I apologize for giving it to you." She said bowing her head, allowing her hair to fall in a mahogany curtain around her. I could hear her soft cries as she turned around and started to leave.

"No! Wait! Ayane! Please don't leave." I pleaded angrily, grabbing her thin wrist with force .

End of Chapter 4 Part 2! Wow sorry I put Zero so out of character… Hope you liked it!


End file.
